So Hot (TheBlackLabel Remix)
"So Hot (THEBLACKLABEL Remix)" - песня BLACKPINK. Она является кавером на одноименную песню Wonder Girls, а также была впервые исполнена на 2017 SBS Gayo Daejeon 25 декабря. Она была выпущена на SoundCloud и YouTube в тот же день. Текст Джису, Дженни, Розэ, Лиса Корейский= BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area 왜 자꾸 쳐다보니 왜 내가 그렇게 예쁘니 아무리 그렇다고 그렇게 쳐다보면 내가 좀 쑥스럽잖니 (Why you wanna do that?) 내가 지나갈 때 마다 고갤 돌리는 남자들 뒤에서 느껴지는 뜨거운 시선들 어떻게 하면 좋을지 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil 제/리 We the only gang to run the game in hiheels 조용히 살고 싶은데 다른 여자애들처럼 엄마는 왜 날 이렇게 낳아놔서 내 삶을 피곤하게 하는지 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력 있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot |-|Романизация= BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Wae jakku cheodaboni wae Naega geureoke yeppeuni Amuri geureotago geureoke cheodabomyeon Naega jom ssukseureopjanni (Why you wanna do that?) Naega jinagal ttae mada Gogael dollineun namjadeul Dwieseo neukkyeojineun tteugeoun shiseondeul Eotteoke hamyeon joeulji I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil Jen/Li We the only gang to run the game in hiheels Joyonghi salgo shipeunde Dareun yeojaaedeulcheoreom Eommaneun wae nal ireoke naanwaseo Nae salmeul pigonhage haneunji I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine nan neomu maeryeok isseo I’m so cool nan neomu meotjeo I’m so so so hot hot |-|Английский= BLACKPINK in your area BLACKPINK in your area Why do you keep looking at me, why? Am I that pretty? Even if I am, if you keep on looking at me like that I feel a little embarrassed (Why you wanna do that?) Every time I pass by All the boys turn their heads I can feel their hot gazes on my back What am I supposed to do? I’m so hot, I’m so pretty I’m so fine, I’m so charming I’m so cool, I’m so awesome I’m so so so hot hot A little bit of black with a little bit of pink But ain’t none little about this Been living it big Your crib could fit in my crib Pretty as shhhhhh Don’t gotta say it no more Look at my face and they know They’ve seen it before Oh, made it to vogue Put the pop back in pop at the top What we rock they all rock, had to stop Have to shop, keep the swagger on five mil Jen/Li We the only gang to run the game in hiheels I want to live a quiet life Like all the other girls Why did my mom give birth to me like this? My life is so tiresome I’m so hot, I’m so pretty I’m so fine, I’m so charming I’m so cool, I’m so awesome I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot, I’m so pretry I’m so fine, I’m so charming I’m so cool, I’m so awesome I’m so so so hot hot Официальные ссылки * SoundCloud * YouTube en:So Hot (TheBlackLabel Remix) Категория:Песни Категория:BLACKPINK Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Песни 2017 г.